


Hold Me

by cheeseeteevee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Grief, Hugs, Hurt, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseeteevee/pseuds/cheeseeteevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's death has broken Lydia but Stiles is always there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just had this image of Lydia having a freak out like Stiles did when he was possessed and would get the nightmares and decided to write a fic of it. Hope you guys enjoy!

To say that Allison’s death had taken a toll on Lydia would be the understatement of the century. Simply put, her death had completely broken Lydia. Her hair didn’t shine, her eyes didn’t glisten, she was pale and fragile. Stiles didn’t know what to do for her. Do you ever recover after losing your best friend? Stiles tried to imagine a world without Scott but couldn’t do it. He couldn’t imagine what that felt like. 

The night that Allison passed away – no, the night that Allison was murdered – Lydia had thrown herself into Stiles’ arms. They stayed at the high school all night, unmoving, their tears waterfalls flowing onto each other. Eventually, the sheriff came to pick them up, driving them to safety. He understood that they both couldn’t be alone at a time like this so he let Lydia spend the night. He didn’t know much about their relationship but he did know that they took care of each other and that was important after losing a loved one. He knew that very well, he had lost his wife after all.

***

Stiles led Lydia up to his bathroom, lent him some clothes to sleep him and offered her his bed. He wasn’t ready to sleep yet so he sat on his little couch and watched her curled up under his sheets. He noticed she was shivering and went downstairs to grab extra blankets. He perched himself on the side of the bed and put them on her, hoping it might ease the cold. The nearly icy temperatures outside combined with the body heat stolen by grief made her shiver uncontrollably. He rubbed her back, hoping that might warm her. He grabbed another blanket and lay it neatly on top of her. 

“Thanks,” she whispered to him softly.

When her shivering slowed down, he sat back down on his couch, his mind spinning too fast to go to sleep.

They had lost Allison. Allison Argent. Fearless warrior, selfless best friend, his best firend’s true love. She was gone forever.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by whimpering from Lydia beneath the covers. It progressively got louder, until her eyes flung open and she was screaming.

“Stop! Stop! Get away from her! Don’t touch her!” She was kicking and screaming. Shaking uncontrollably.

Stiles jumped up from his seat and dashed towards her.

“Hey, hey, Lydia! Shhh, shhh… It’s fine, it’s going to be okay, shhh,” he tried to console her. It was much like the many nightmares Stiles had head where he found himself yelling and sobbing in the night, his dad having to hold him down.

But her body kept shaking and shuddering and he didn’t know how to stop it. She kept screaming, the pain erupting from her body, her heart shattering.

Stiles continued to whisper her words of comfort, trying to get her to slow her breathing. Nothing worked.

So he climbed into the bed with her, holding her tightly, her shudders finally slowing. But though her body stopped convulsing, she was still shivering. He pulled her closer, their bodies completely intertwined, hoping to pass on some of his warmth to her. He whispered into her ear, “It’s going to be okay. I’m here. You’re fine. It’s all going to be fine…”

She turned to face him. “I’m sorry. The nightmares. I can’t fight them. I’m sorry.”

“I understand, Lydia. I really do.”

"Can you just hold me? It hurts a little less. It feels a little better.”

“Of course, Lydia.” 

So he held her. All night, he never loosened his grip. He held her broken pieces together, her shattered heart and fractured soul, he held them all together. Death had broken the great love of his life and he would be there to hold the pieces together. Every night for weeks, he held her until she fell asleep, until she woke up. Gradually, the wound didn’t sting so freshly. It was always a dull ache but when she cried herself to sleep or when her nightmares broke the silence, he was there, his arms wrapped around her, clinging to her for dear life, holding his tether to the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr: wewantstydia.tumblr.com


End file.
